


I need to Resign

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: CJ notices a car outside of her building after a special night with Danny.





	

"I will see you at work Danny." CJ says as walking him out her door he grabs her into a kiss.

"Yes, you will Claudia Jean. I had an amazing night. I love you."

"I love you too Danny" as he leaves she sees a black sedan. She runs into her office to grab her phone when she see's the newspaper to see a grainy picture of her. Thankful not able to see who she is kissing the caption **Who is The Press Secretary Necking?** She goes to grab a piece of paper.

.............At The White House.......  
"CJ, The President wants to see you."

"I know Carol. I saw the papers."

"Tell me who it is."

"When I get back from my meeting." She heads to the Oval Office. "Hello, Mr. President, Leo."

"CJ who is this you are kissing?"

"The one man that I have wanted to be with for along time now."

"If you are telling me that it was Danny Concannon that you were kissing- you are."

"Here is my resignation; I love Daniel Concannon, he and I have been together for many months. We are also planning to move in together, so I am going to leave The White House before it comes out. Someone was watching my house; Danny stayed the night at my place last night we may have been photographed kissing each other goodbye. I do not want him to lose his job over this."

"You do not need to resign CJ. I will call his boss to make sure he doesn't get fired."

"You'll make sure. He loves his job like he loves me."

"I promise Claudia Jean."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"We will protect you and Danny CJ." They all leave the meeting, and CJ goes to Danny "follow me Nimrod."

"Ok."

"We may have been photographed this morning when you were leaving my house. I tried to resign, but The President didn't allow it. He said he will call your boss to make sure you keep your job. You are now part of The White House family. Leo was not happy about our relationship, but Bartlet was he was shocked that we have hidden our relationship for as long as we have."

"You are protecting me now."

"Danny you mean so much to me, and I want you to be happy. We may be torn to shreds I'm surprised that I was not fired."

"They trust you CJ."

"Leo told me in year two not to date you."

"Really?"

"Yes, that was why I kept turning you down. I have been wanting to know what is like to be dating you for years now, and now I know. I want to stay your girlfriend Danny. You are the best thing that has happened to me."

"Come here fish girl" she goes into his arms "you too are the best thing that has ever happened to me CJ." They lean into a kiss before they probably share the last moment of private time that they will have in a long time.

"I hope we can still be us when this all comes out."

"As long as you love me, and try to have time alone with me."

"I have an idea you know that small a few blocks away that we looked at let's buy it. In a few years get married have kids and grow old together Danny."

"Move in together."

"Yes, Danny move into together into a place that is ours, not just mine and not just yours."

"That is wonderful honey. We probably should hed out to the briefing Ceej." He helps her off the couch as they walk to the briefing room CJ points out to Carol that Danny was the guy in the picture.

"I am so happy for you two."

"Just wait until she finds we are planning to move in together."

"Oh everyone will just love that. Press Secretary and Senior White House correspondent moving in together." They continue to the Press Briefing room. Danny goes to his seat in the fourth row and CJ heads to her entrance. "Hello, everyone. For today's briefing, The President has a G8 meeting with China tomorrow."

"CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ CJ"


End file.
